


Tied up in Pretty Young Things

by SilverServerError



Series: Destiny Records [5]
Category: CLAMP - Works, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: AU College, Multi, au music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverServerError/pseuds/SilverServerError
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuko meets her new neighbor. They have a lot in common. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Part of the Crossroad Karma universe but can be read as a stand alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied up in Pretty Young Things

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to tumblr user [Seishirosakurazuka](http://seishirosakurazuka.tumblr.com/) for sharing a headcannon that helped me through this fic. ^u^

Yuuko made a token protest but they both knew it wasn’t sincere. Her arms were more holding him steady than pushing him away. A thigh worked its way between her own and she let her head fall back against the door-frame in happy frustration. She laughed at the ceiling as a mouth trailed down her neck.

 

“Go _home_ , Clow.”

 

“It’s a long drive.” He murmured into her clavicle.

 

“I have a paper to write.”

 

“No you don’t.”

 

Hands came to settle on her waist but she pushed them away this time. “I do.” She said more firmly.

 

He drew back and eyed her carefully. They both had impeccable poker faces.

 

“You’re lying.” He said with the smallest narrowing of his eyes.

 

She raised a chiding eyebrow and tilted her chin. “I never lie.” She just didn’t always tell whole truths. Like how the paper wasn’t due for another two months.

 

“Alright,” He said with a slight smile, slipping the backpack on to his shoulder. He had already collected his things, the last round having started as what they had intended to be a goodby kiss. “Until next time, Mrs. Ichihara.”

 

She slipped the door open before setting a hand to each side of his head, her fingers curling around his neck and her thumbs stroking just behind his jaw. She pulled him in for one last kiss, then pushed him away and into the deserted hallway with a breathless smile. “Until next time, Mr. Reed.”

 

He was halfway down the corridor before he could bring himself to turn and walk normally. Yuuko knew he loved to see her like this, disheveled, robe half falling off her shoulders and hair flowing freely. Lucky for him it was a state she rather enjoyed being in. Her smile slipped the slightest bit as she watched his back retreating.

 

Until her momentary melancholy was interrupted by the door across the hall opening.

 

The first to exit was a young man with deep brown skin, a tall build and frankly shocking muscles. His bearing screamed 'upperclassman'. He looked taken aback to see her, but hurried on his way, down the end of the hall, opposite to the one Clow had taken.

 

Next was a blonde guy just taller than herself, lanky, pale, with bright blue eyes and golden hair. They had a lot in common. The loose limbed stance. The tired eyes. The stupid grin. The similarities were telling enough.

 

They both stood in their respective doorways.

 

“Hi.” He eventually said.

 

“Hi.” She smiled.

 

She glanced down the hallway where Clow had paused and looked back, obviously aware of the new development. She waved him off and with a final nod, he disappeared into a stairwell.

 

“Is that your...?” The blonde asked with polite curiosity. They had both been caught red-handed. There wasn’t much use in denying it.

 

“Husband.” She said.

 

He looked surprised. “No shit? Like actually? Legally and everything?”

 

She smiled, holding up the ring on her finger. “And everything.” She glanced back down the opposite end of the hall where her neighbor’s personal Adonis had already disappeared. “And him?”

 

He leaned against his doorway, mirroring her own posture. “You know, I’m not even sure what his name was. But I think he’s on crew. I mean, he has to be with those shoulders, right?”

 

“Then what did you call him when you came?”

 

“Um… ‘Sailor’ mostly.” He said a little guiltily to the floor. Then he looked back up to her with a sheepish grin. “I think he liked it though?”

 

Her own shoulders bounced as she laughed silently. “We could go to a crew match and find him again. I’m sure they’d have his name on the roster.”

 

He seemed to retreat a little into himself. “The first weekend is a little early to get hung up on someone, don’t you think?”

 

She watched him carefully. “If you say so.”

 

They lapsed into a silence.

 

“You don’t happen to have extra milk, do you?” The blonde asked. “Only the student store won’t be open until this afternoon and I’ve got this box of Lucky Charms just staring at me.”

 

She grinned. “Wouldn’t you know it, here I am with a half a gallon of two percent and an empty box of Trix.”

 

He beamed at her. “What a perfect coincidence!”

 

“No such thing.” She said sagely. “This is fate.” Then she held out a hand, bridging the gap of the hallway. “I’m Yuuko by the way.”

 

“Fai.” He answered as he took it. “The only question now seems to be, my place or yours?”

 

They both took dubious looks at the states of their dorm rooms.

 

“Yours.” “Yours.”

 

A wicked little grin passed between them.

 

“The study room?” She suggested.

 

He nodded in agreement, but with an obvious reservation. She arched an eyebrow in question.

 

“Maybe I could use a quick shower first?”

 

“That’s… not a terrible idea.”

 

In the end she dragged him with her into the girls’ bathroom after many assurances that none of the stalls were open, _yes_ , it would be _fine_ , and no, no one else was up yet anyway. It meant they could chat through the curtains as they washed up.

 

“You’re a piano performance major, too?” He asked.  
  
“Yeah.” She paused in combing her fingers through her hair. “We all are. This is the music dorm. This is the piano floor.”

 

“Oh.” There was a silence as he took that in. “Is that supposed to bring us together or feed into the competition?”

 

“You know, I’m not really sure.” She didn’t get the psychology behind it yet. All she knew was that it seemed to work. Graduates went on to impressive careers at almost unbelievable rates.

 

“Is that your shampoo?” Fai asked from the other side of the divider. “What _is_ that?”  
  
She glanced at the bottle. “Lilac.”

 

“Uhg! It’s _delicious_!”

 

“Do you want to try it?”

 

“Can I?”

 

“Sure.” She passed it over, smiling to herself. “Fai, do you want to be friends?”

 

There was silence except for the falling of water. Then, “You’re asking so soon? You don’t even know if I’m terrible or not yet. ” He kept his tone light.

 

She shut off her water and wrapped in a towel, waiting for him to finish. She wiped the condensation off a section of the mirror and took a moment to glance over herself. All bruising from the previous night was safely under terrycloth. “You seem alright to me.”

 

Fai emerged from his stall, hair towel-dry and wrapped in a fluffy robe. His night’s partner clearly hadn’t been as conscientious.

 

Still, he was smiling. “Ok.” He nodded. “Friends.”

 


End file.
